The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Gerbera jamesonni, referred to by the cultivar name `Terkarola`. `Terkarola` was originated from a hybridisation program in De Kwakel, The Netherlands in 1984. The female parent was unnamed seedling 83.1, and the male parent was unnamed seedling 81.178. Female parent 83.1 has a higher and earlier production, less petals and a lower overall flower quality, shorter stems, and a red black center. Of the male parent 81.178 is no description available. Both have not been available outside Terra Nigra and aren't registered in the USA. The new cultivar was selected by me from the progeny of the stated parentage on or about November 1984. The first asexual reproduction of `Terkarola` was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken on May 1985 in De Kwakel. The new cultivar is presently being propagated by cuttings and tissue culture. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated November 1986 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for `Terkarola` are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in De Kwakel, The Netherlands, under greenhouse conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice. The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of `Terkarola`, which in combination distinguish this Gerbera from its parents and all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Type: Semi-double. PA0 2. Color of ray floret: Distinctive orange. PA0 3. Color of disc floret: Red-purple. PA0 4. Color of perianthy lobe: Orange. PA0 5. Diameter of flower head: Medium 110 mm.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to me, there is no cultivar similar in comparison to `Terkarola`. The patent plant `Terikatir` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,984) appears to be similar to "Terkarola`. However, `Terikatir` is a Germini type with a diameter of 6.5 cm, has a dark yellow color, with an average flower production of 55 per plant, whereas `Terkarola` has a flower diameter of 11-12 cm, a distinctive orange color, and an average flower production of 25 per plant.